


The Revelry Of The Unmarried

by lightofdaye



Series: May Madness  2016 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Banter, Blowjobs, Cowgirl Position, Crack, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fucking, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, facesitting, finished late at night, implied accidental pregnancy, implied shotgun marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7048246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a wedding of course they're trying to get laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Revelry Of The Unmarried

**Author's Note:**

> Day 31 of May Madness. Prompts used. Kink: Group Sex and Hung.

“Well thank goodness, that’s over with. I’m never letting Angelina pick our outfits again, my feet are killing me.”

“It’s a wedding, it’s not like we had a choice. We’re the maids after all.”

“Well I don’t know about you but I am certainly not a maid.”

“Bridesmaid, obviously.”

“Of course. Ooh! Drinks.”

“How much did you drink at the dinner already?”

“Not enough, obviously. And it’s free!”

“And cheap, I bet.”

“George wouldn’t cheap out on us on the booze.”

“It’s not like he had a long time to pull this together.” 

“Well yeah, if we’d waited any longer Angelina would have been showing.”

“I’m so glad you didn’t decide to say that when she was still next to us.”

“I have some tact. Now I need to get laid.”

“What?” 

“Or at least look like I’m going to get it from someone. Lee’ll be here soon.”

“I’m still going with what?”

“He’s the best man and he’ll hit on me. I don’t want that. He’s all entitled about it.”

“Well he might hit on me.”

“No, he knows about you, Katie.”

“Hmmpf. Could still _try_. So you got any ideas on who the lucky fella is?”

“I’m thinking a Weasley.”

“Well that narrows it down.”

“That Weasley.”

“Do you want to see how many hexes Granger knows?”

“Not that one. _That_ one.”

“Alicia! That’s the groom!”

“No, look! Look at where I’m pointing.”

“Put your hand down. And… hmmm.” _-Unf-_

“Hey!”

“What?”

“Why do I feel like I have competition all of a sudden?”

“...”

“Katie! You’re gay!”

“Only mostly gay.”

“Mostly?”

“Yeah, look at the guy. Trust me, Alicia, no-one’s _that_ gay.”

-

As he wandered around the reception, Charlie Weasley worried that he might be upstaging George. Not that George seemed to care, Charlie hadn’t seen him happier since before the Battle Of Hogwarts. 

But that didn’t mean that heads weren’t turning as he crossed the room, almost half the heads in fact. The female half if he wasn’t mistaken. Mentally, Charlie sighed. This was exactly the kind of thing that meant he spent most of time in deepest Romania.

Not that he objected to the attention of course but if he responded to every girl like they wanted he’d have no time for at all for Dragons.

Still, he should lighten up. It was a party after all.

“Congratulations again bro,” Charlie said, clapping George on the shoulder. 

“Thanks, Charlie,” George said and then frowned. “Not leaving are you?”

“No, no,” Charlie assured him.

“Good because you’ve got a fan club.” George nodded and Charlie half turned to see a young blonde woman push her friend’s arm down to her side.

They were both extremely good looking. The blonde was very pretty in a ‘as cute as a button’ sort of way, shorter but giving off an overwhelming sense of... perkiness. The pointer was, talller and dark hair and had bigger tits. She was less pretty with sharper, striking features and an intent expression on her face. 

“The Bridesmaids?” 

“Old Quidditch friends,” George supplied. “They probably want to talk to you about your long past glory days.”

Charlie cocked his eyebrow at George.

“It’s a joke! I’m the host, it’s allowed.”

Charlie smiled and clapped George on the shoulder again and moved in the direction of the pair of girls, by way of a drink tray, purloining enough for all three of them.

If he was any judge of the expressions they were sending his way, they were not interesting in talking about sport. Not Qudditch at any rate.

“Hello, ladies,” He said, placing the drinks down and sliding down to sit at a table with them. “Oliver told me you two became pretty hot fliers in the end.”

But it was best not to be too obvious at first. 

-

“Hey Hermione,” Katie asked, rubbing her temple as she left the toilet. “Have you seen Alicia about?”

“What? Oh.” Hermione looked back, her face flushed, Ron’s arm about her shoulders as they made for the exit. “I think she left already if you know what I mean.” 

Granger giggled, she actually giggled. Katie nodded her thanks then turned her head to see the gradually emptying reception room. It didn’t take her long to figure out Charlie, wasn’t there. 

Katie fumed. Damn that woman, after half a night of flirting she’d stepped out for five minutes and this happened. She was look she was hot or Katie would give her what for and no mistake. She stalked out of the hall, and turned on her heels, disapparating straight to the hotel room they were sharing for the wedding. (Two double beds of course, she hadn’t been trying anything on)

There was a bridesmaids dress hanging up carefully on room by the entrance but Katie didn’t see Alicia until she’d stalked into the room proper. 

“Alicia! What do you think you’re playing at! You knew I wanted to shag him too.”

Alicia didn’t answer. She couldn’t. She was on her knees, dressed in nothing but bra and stockings and her mouth was full. Charlie’s hands wound through her hair were keeping her head motion; bobbing on his cock.

Katie stared at the scene and Charlie’s naked body. He wasn’t tall but he was tall enough and as broad across the shoulders. His muscles weren’t so much finely chiselled as roughly hewn but he had a lot of them. And his abdominals and pectorals were outlined in fine ginger body here. Katie’s heart hammered, her mouth watered and her knickers dampened in a way that a man very rarely inspired her.

His body had seen some miles. There were scars, faded and fresh but there were tattos as well. On his shoulder a tribal design worked there way in and around ragged claw marks, a Japanese water dragon spiralled its way around his left bicep and there was another tribal design, a sun emblem that encircled his navel. One wavy ray was elongated and it drew Katie’s attention downwards to where Charlie’s balls pressed against Alicia’s chin. Her mouth wide around his cock, her mouth making wet noises as he thrust and she drooled over him. 

_-Unf-_ The noise Katie made was incoherent but it got Charlie’s attention. His blue eyes locked on hers, frank and unwavering. 

“Plenty room for one more, Katie,” he rumbled in deep, confident tones. 

Katie’s hands went for the zip of her dress. Like Alicia she hung it up carefully before moving to join them. After all Angelina would kill them if they damaged their bridesmaid gear.

\- 

Sometimes Charlie counted himself lucky for his good fortune with the ladies, but in this occasion it was really more to do with a decent return for his effort, an entire evening of drinking and flirting had let to this.

Both Katie and Alicia were naked now and Charlie sat on edge of the bed with his legs well spread to give them both access. Katie had taken Alicia’s place, she was knelt on the bed next to him and leaning across him to suck his shaft. The tips of her breasts rubbing against his thigh. His hand was on the back of her neck, with silk soft hair resting on its back and he lazily directed her movements, working her mouth up and down him, but slowly as much for her sake as his.

“That’s right, girls,” He groaned. “That’s good get me nice and slick. That’s what you want.”

Alicia, not to be out done, was kneeling between his legs, her tongue constantly at work, swirling over his bollocks. She took each heavy ball in her mouth sucking it hard enough to tug it away from his body, dragging it tense before realising it. Each time, she did so Charlie’s cock gave a little shudder and more pre-come oozed out mixing liberally with Katie’s spit all over his shaft.

“Fuck, Alicia! You’re going to pay for that.” Charlie growled.

“Promises, promises,” Alicia replied, eyes full of lust and daring.

Charlie released Katie and instead pulled Alcia up into a hard kiss. Her hands went onto his chest, pushing. Urging him back until he was on his back for both of them to crawl over, a position he had no problem with whatsover.

They fondled and kissed his body, their lips and tongues tracing the designs of his tattoos. (The precise reason he had them). His cock ached and stood tall and proud.

“Katie goes first,” Charlie commanded. _Let’s see how she likes that!_ But Alicia made no objection and instead moved to help Katie straddle him. Katie’s cunt spread wide around his shaft and wet as she was still clung tight to him. Charlie’s hands fell on his hips, his hand almost encircling her waist entirely. They started slowly but it took hardly any time at all for Charlie to pick up the pace bouncing the small blonde in his lap, setting her perky tits bound and forcing a series of moans and shouts from her soft lips.

“Fuck that’s so hot,” Alcicia said, her eyes fixed on her friend.

“Don’t think I’m missing you out,” Charlie said, recapturing her attention with a lick of his lips. She got the idea immediately and moved to kneel over her face. Charlie’s hands left Katie’s Hips to grab and Alicia’s arse and pull her tone on her face. Revelling in her soft gasp, as his tongue start to lap at her sweet cunt.

The only problem was that this blocked Charlie’s view amd it sound like he was missing a good one. There was soft querying noise from Katie and after a second one of assent from Alicia and then the glorious sound of girls smooching. Charlie could only imagine them snogging as they rode him and their moves to grasp at each other’s breasts. He felt a pressure down near his body, Alicia balancing herself on his abs, while her other had could easily be playing with Katie’s clit.

Certainly she started moving and riding him renewed energy, her keening growing more intense as her cunt squeezed and clenched around his cock. Her moans ceased as he felt her quiver and shake in orgasm on top of him, the feel causing come to burst from his well-mouthed and prepared bollocks.

Katie fell off of him and on to the other side of the bed as Alicia swung her leg back off his head.

“Shit, I hope you two aren’t done,” Alicia said, looking at them both.

Charlie wasn’t. He’d hardly have his reputation if he could only go once tonight but instead of answering with words he simply pressed Alicia down on her back on the bed and spread her legs, kneeling between them. He stroked his cock a couple of times to restore its vigour and pressed it her cunt, running the head up and down and between her folds.

“Fuck,” She growled hoarse.

“Yeah,” Charlie agreed and thrust.

Her spread legs were the perfect match for his hips and he fucked, his body moving in long arcs to drive his whole cock in and out of her. His balls slapping at her arse and his moved up her body to cup and squeeze her full tits. 

The room filled in with the sound of their sweaty bodies colliding and Alicia’s pleasured cries as she clawed at the bedspread.

“Katie sweetie,” he said casually over the racket. “It’s your turn at the other end.” 

Katie faced away from him when she moved over Alicia’s face, looking at her eyes for a second before pressing her cunt into the other woman’s face when she received a nod. 

Then she made the same erotic noise of desire. _-unf-_ she had when first seeing Charlies body. Her hand moved down, presumably to run through Alicia’s dark hair.

Charlie grinned and picked up his pace, sending the vibrations of Alicia’s moans right up into Katie’s pussy. He wonder if she was liking the taste of Katie’s cunt or simply the come he’d left inside of her.

He didn’t wonder for much longer however because even his stamina had limits and feeling three orgasms ripple through Alicia’s body in quick succession and hearing Katie’s cry as she fell off Alicia’s face again would have been enough to finish any man off. 

Charlie came hard and afterwards they snuggled, all three, in one sweaty heap, too tired and happy to even attempt to touch the blankets.

-

Alicia traditionally woke early and went for a run, and apparently not even a lot of drink and a thorough shaking could completely throw her off her routine. She rolled out of bed and into a hot shower, turning the knob all the way over in to the red.

Steam was soon billowing all around the bathroom, and was just hot enough for Alicia. She ran her hands over herself, easing tense muscles, soaking off grime and dried sweat. She soaked her mussed up, tangled thicket of hair and combed it with her fingers until it hung sleek and loose and long again and then she got out the shower, wrapped herself in a towel and wandered back into the bedroom.

“Oh for crying out loud!” She exclaimed.

Katie was lying face down arse up in Alicia’s bed, with Charlie pounding into her from behind. Her arms where behind her back and Charlie’s strong arms gripped her biceps urging her backwards onto his cock. Katie’s face was flushed and she bit down on a pillow but what Alicia could see of her best friend’s face she looked equal parts embarrassed and ecstatic. 

Charlie looked at it her and grinned.

“You’ve got the room until twelve. I’ve got a portkey to head back to Romania at half-one. Do you really want to waste this time?”

Alicia sighed and let the towel drop away from her naked body. She really didn’t.


End file.
